baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
A Hidden Base in the Cloakwood
A Hidden Base in the Cloakwood is a "feeder" quest to aid you in pursuing the goals of the main storyline quest sections Important Events: Cloakwood and Important Events: Crippling Cloakwood. The quest is initiated by speaking to Ender Sai in the Bandit Camp. Interaction with Takiyah, Izefia and/or Faldorn in the Cloakwood will result in updated journal entries A guard upstairs in the Cloakwood Barracks just before the entrance to the Cloakwood Mine triggers another journal entry for this quest as he begs for his life before fleeing. Journal : Quest title: A Hidden Base in the Cloakwood : Quest begins: (one of two variant entries) Things grow darker here, darker than I thought possible. In Tazok's tent, I came across a prisoner named Ender Sai. If he speaks true, and I suspect the documents in Tazok's chest that he mentioned will show he does, the bandits are being played as pawns by a power group called, tellingly enough, the Iron Throne. Tazok's orders are coming from some base of theirs within the Cloakwood, and I have little doubt that it is there that I must journey next if I wish to peel back the next layer of this mystery. Something still seems very wrong in this. It haunts me, dancing endlessly along the periphery of my thoughts. What it is, however, I know not. : -or- Things grow darker here, darker than I thought possible. In Tazok's tent, I came across a prisoner named Ender Sai. If he speaks true, and I suspect the documents in Tazok's chest that he mentioned will show he does, the bandits are being played as pawns by a power group called, tellingly enough, the Iron Throne. They meddle in the affairs of nations as if they were gods, pushing Amn and Baldur's Gate to the brink of war in order to line their pockets. They apparently maintain a base within the Cloakwood, and I have little doubt that it is there that I must journey next if I wish to peel back the next layer of this mystery. Something still seems very wrong in this, however. It haunts me, dancing endlessly in the shadows, never coming into the light. What it is, however, I know not. : Quest continues: (Izefia) The Iron Throne base lies north and then east of the druid grove. : Quest continues: A druid named Takiyah has told me to find Faldorn. Faldorn is on a crusade against a group that "poisons" the forest. These people dwell to the east. : Quest continues: (depending on your dialog with Faldorn) A girl named Faldorn has told me that the Iron Throne's base is located to the east. : -or- We have agreed to help Faldorn against the people who have been polluting the Cloakwood forest. These people, apparently agents of the Iron Throne, dwell in a fort to the east. : Quest continues: One of the Iron Throne soldiers told us that the entrance to the mine was in the bailey to the east. Category:Quests in BG Category:Side quests